Nothing more to lose
by DarcRose22
Summary: There's one more assassin Wesley didn't know about. The Repairman seemed quite fond of her.


**Nothing more to lose**

_Author's note:__ I wanted to write something about the Repairman who was my favourite character in the film. I hated it when he died. My favourite characters always die…. ___

She stopped the car not believing her eyes. Slowly she got out and saw what was left of the Fraternity headquarters. It was not much. Most of the walls had collapsed and the place was filled with rodents. Thieves had emptied the rooms of everything valuable and now there were some homeless people living in the premises.

This place used to be her home. Sloan had found her when she lost her parents and sister and was living in the streets. Somehow he knew she could make the bullets go where she wanted. She thought it was a weird thing to do but it had come handy in the gang fights. Of course she preferred to keep a low profile when she could.

"I will provide you a place to live and enough money to have what you want if you join us."

A Fraternity of assassins was not what she had planned yet again she had nothing to lose. So she joined them. And her training began.

At first she thought the Repairman would teach her mechanics or something like that. But she soon found out that was not the case.

"What do you repair?"

"A life time of bad habits."

"Then you must have a lot of work."

"Just to keep me busy. How do they call you?"

"Rain."

"Nice name. Now if you please sit down and put your hands behind your back."

When their little "session" ended she really wanted to kick his ass. Nobody had ever hit her like that. But what she hated the most was that she couldn't fight back because she was tied.

Hardly did she know the Butcher would be a lot worse and she was not good with knives at all. Rain couldn't believe he was actually using real knives against her from the very beginning. They should practice with fake ones first.

"Fight me!"

"Can't we talk about it like civilized people?"

"The blades will do the talking."

"But I don't know how."

Rain used the dead pigs avoid some of the blows but it was not enough. She couldn't harm him. He was huge and strong and he moved fast. So she ended up with a lot of cuts and a very bad temper.

Luckily enough she had them healed with a bath and the vodka the Exterminator gave her. He was the only one who was nice to her from the start.

"I remember the first period I was here. Things are always hard in the beginning. But you'll get used to it."

"I suppose. Thanks for the vodka."

Rain was even helping him train some of the rodents he kept. It was quite fun but she didn't like the bomb experiments on them.

"They love peanut butter you know."

"Now that puts an end to the stereotype created by years of children's films…"

"It's true."

Contrary to what Rain had initially thought Fox was giving her a hard time with all the running on trains and driving in a way that broke every single traffic code.

"You are too slow Rain. You'll never make it out there like that."

"But it's too risky."

"We're assassins. That's risky. Now stop complaining and do what you have to."

The only thing Rain was really good at was shooting. She was already able to curve a bullet and now she was trying to do it whenever she wanted not just when she was really in trouble and it was her only choice. Sloan seemed happy about that one.

"Usually people take longer to master this skill."

"It helps when you live in the streets and intend to stay alive."

Cross was teaching her how to make a good plan to have the target where she wanted and how to develop an effective strategy in her work.

"You have to study your opponent. Predict his moves, avoid them and beat him in his own game."

"You're very good."

"The best."

Rain followed that advice as much as she could. With the Butcher first of all. She studied his movements to avoid his hits. Then she noticed the parts where his defense was weaker and prepared an attack plan. After a lot of alone practice she managed to attack him and she made it. She ended up quite good with knives herself.

With the Repairman it was more complicated. He usually had her tied to make her grow stronger and endure more pain. But she had a plan to get him. She burst in the room and didn't let him tie her down. He didn't seem to bother much and hit her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because there's nowhere else to go! But since I'm here I'll become the best!"

Rain punched him but it had no effect. He just smiled. So she kicked the back of his knees and hit his back to make him fall down. After fighting a bit more he told her she was good enough and it was over for the day.

Even if she hated running on a moving train Rain used all her power to outrun Fox before the bridge and lie down before her so that she got up faster and passed that test. As for the driving she was happy she was still alive after she almost crashed on several others and barely missed a wall. But she did make the car fly for a couple of seconds over a parked car and a bike and landed good enough to be able to drive back in one piece.

Her aiming skills had improved greatly and now she could hit every target and get the top score without much effort. The Gunsmith was impressed and taught her more about guns and other weapons.

That's when Sloan took her to the Loom of Fate and explained her what they were actually doing. She got her first assignment and became one of them for good.

It was around that time she got to know everyone better and become something close to friends with them. What surprised her was that the Repairman started spending time with her.

The Exterminator had said he was a quiet one because he had lost his wife and child a long time ago.

"He seems to be very fond of you though. Who knows? Maybe you could be more than friends."

He turned out to be right. One day she was shooting targets alone he came and watched for a while till he decided to speak to her.

"If you keep shooting as good as this I don't think you'll ever need to endure the pain I taught you to."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You are very good."

"I'm kind of happy you won't be beating the hell out of me any more."

"I see."

"Not that I won't miss being tied on a chair by you in a half dark room but I could think of other things to do from there."

The repairman smiled and looked down.

"I'll still be training you to fight though. You need to improve your moves."

"Do I?"

Maybe it was the excess of adrenaline in her blood but she grabbed one of his hands put it behind his back and pushed him against the wall with her gun on his neck.

"As you said, I might not need to fight if I have my gun with me."

"Probably. But you're out of bullets."

"What?" she asked as he managed to switch their position and now he was pinning her against the wall.

"Now what will you do? See? You still need me to train you."

"Maybe I do need you" Rain said smiling and kissed him.

Since that day they were together and happy. They both trained hard and the others seemed to find their relationship quite motivating for both of them.

A couple of years later Cross found out something that changed everything in the Fraternity. He broke the rule and entered the room of the Loom and studied it when Sloan was away. That's when he found out Sloan was manufacturing the targets. He tried to tell the others but Sloan made sure to turn them against him by telling his name had appeared to get him out of the way.

It was not long before Cross started killing Fraternity members and they had to stop him. They tried to find him and stop him but they couldn't. He was too good to be traced and caught. The only person that could do that was the one person he wouldn't kill. Wesley, his son.

So they found him and recruited him. Rain wanted to do something about it but the Repairman didn't let her.

"I want you to go away" he told her.

"Sloan won't agree."

"He already has. We might need you if Wesley finds out the truth. He must not know about you."

"Come with me."

"I need to train him. I'm the Repairman after all."

"But you're sending a son to kill his father. If he finds out he…"

"There's no other way."

"All right. Promise you'll be careful?"

"I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rain left. For a while she stayed away and learned the news about Cross and his son. At some point the news stopped. That made her worried so she decided to go back. When she found out what had happened she couldn't believe everything was gone. She had lost everything for a second time in her life.

Now she was standing in front of the place that had been her home she knew there was only one thing to do. With tears filling her eyes because she had not been there to help she drove away with a plan already forming in her mind. Not a very complicated one though. It involved her and Wesley and her gun.

It was not easy but Rain traced Wesley and waited for him to return home one night. He was living in an expensive loft downtown.

"I've been waiting for you Wesley Gibson."

"Who are you."

"My name is Rain. You don't know me but I know you."

"Rain?"

"I used to be a Fraternity member."

"I think I heard the Repairman mention a Rain once. What were you? His girlfriend or something?"

"So you do know me then. You killed the man I loved and destroyed everything I had. Now there's nothing more to lose for me. Prepare to die!"


End file.
